


full of love

by SpicyJam



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Belly Kink, Bottom Shiro (Voltron), Chubby Shiro, Food Kink, Food Play, Multi, Oral Sex, Pegging, Post-Coital Cuddling, Weight Gain, Weight Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-26
Updated: 2017-09-26
Packaged: 2019-01-05 21:09:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,538
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12197466
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpicyJam/pseuds/SpicyJam
Summary: Shiro hadn’t noticed at all the way his clothes had gotten a bit tighter in the following years, or how his stomach was no longer flat but slightly protruding. His thighs were thicker around in fat than in muscle like they used to be, and if he relaxed enough, his chest was no longer a solid mass of pectoral muscles, but a nice, soft set of man boobs.To say he was embarrassed when he’d noticed was an understatement.---Shiro gains a bit of weight over the years, but the others still love him just as much as before.





	full of love

**Author's Note:**

> i really enjoyed writing this! i personally prefer weight gain over a period of time than just Sudden weight gain so i hope i did this justice (ᵔᴥᵔ) 
> 
>  
> 
> here's the prompt!
> 
> Hello! A big fan of your writing! So I was curious if I could request some Chub! Shiro Loving by the other paladins? Like the others are pampering him, feeding him and pleasuring him~ (If you don't mind)

Shiro’s face felt hot, buried where it was against Keith’s shoulder.

Between his legs, he caught eyes with Pidge and Hunk. Pidge had her mouth full with his cock, slowly sucking along the length while Hunk ran his warm hands across Shiro's thighs, encircling her from behind.

He would feel Hunk _squeeze_ every so often, and he would shift back against Lance, who sat behind him patiently. In his hand he held a platter of various fruits, dipped in chocolate because "Hey, I read that fruit is sexy— so why not?", and he would capture Shiro's attention first with a kiss, and then with a press of chocolate against his lips.

That was when Shiro would get embarrassed most, and hide against Keith again. Not that it helped, with the way Keith would run his hand across the swell of his belly and palm the fat there.

They'd told him, both one at a time and all together, that they'd noticed he'd gained a bit of weight in the past few years. They'd been allowed to settle down after their hard work of being 'Defenders of the Universe', and so the five of them had taken residence in a tiny town in a tiny part of the world, and had decided to continue their relationship as they had in space. It had taken a while, but Shiro had gotten comfortable enough in their new roles that he hadn't felt the need to work himself to the bone any longer. He was _happy_ and maybe he'd also indulged a bit on a few too many cakes that would get brought home every so often.

Shiro hadn't noticed at all the way his clothes had gotten a bit tighter in the following years, or how his stomach was no longer flat but slightly protruding. His thighs were thicker around in fat than in muscle like they used to be, and if he relaxed enough, his chest was no longer a solid mass of pectoral muscles, but a nice, soft set of man boobs.

To say he was embarrassed when he'd noticed was an understatement, and was readily convinced that he needed to lose the amassed weight as soon as possible.

Hunk was the one who had shoved that nonsense from his brain, with a dozen baked cookies and a slap on his (rather large) derrière.

"You look perfect Shiro. This is the happiest I've seen you." He'd said, stealing a chocolate chip from the cookie Shiro held in his hand. "Besides, I like you like this. Us big guys have to stick together." He'd teased, and Shiro had turned just as red then as he was now.

He _thought_ that had been the end of that, and the others would (hopefully) not bring it up again.

He'd never been so pleased to be wrong in his life.

"You still with us, Shiro?" Keith asked, voice soft right next to Shiro's ear as he cupped his chest against his palms. Even after all these years, he still wore his biker gloves whenever he had the chance, and the leather creaked as it ran across his skin.

With a sharp, flustered nod, the others continued on with gusto. His leg was lifted to fit across Hunk's shoulder, and someone— Shiro assumed it was Lance— pressed their fingers against his hole. Lube, warmed but still cold compared to his heated skin, was pressed into him, and his moan was silenced by a gentle kiss from Keith.

Pidge sucked, swallowing him from base to tip one last time before she pulled off completely. Her hand stayed firmly wrapped around his shaft, just at the base, but the only other stimulation he got from her were faint breaths across the head while she watched Lance finger him open.

"Want some more, Shiro?"

"Yes." Came his immediate response, and the other four laughed at his eager attitude.

A strawberry was pressed against his mouth, and he pouted as he realized they were just teasing him.

"C'mon, Shiro. You said you wanted more." Lance teased. Keith dipped forward to lick a bit of the melting chocolate from his fingers tips before he pressed the strawberry back against Shiro's lips.

"I'm not hungry." He grunted, talking through closed teeth, only to let them fall open with a moan as a third finger found its way up his ass.

Keith pressed the strawberry in, following up with a kiss to clean up the mess he'd left across Shiro's face. His tongue swiped along Shiro's bottom lip, only the beginning of their long and heated kiss.

Pidge and Hunk switched places down below, and Pidge wandered up to his chest to take one of his nipples in her mouth, palming his other.

"I'm so jealous." She said, snorting as Lance reached over to grab her breast.

"Honk honk."

It was a bizarre exchange for them to have, one being three fingers deep up someone's asshole, and the other having just sucked his dick, but weirder had happened while they were having sex, so Shiro couldn't complain.

Especially when Hunk lifted his hips up, tossing them over his shoulders to run his tongue between his legs. He tasted the base of his cock, took one of his balls in his mouth and suckled, and even sunk his teeth against the back of his thigh, leaving red marks that Shiro would probably feel tomorrow whenever he sat down.

Keith pulled away from his kiss, and the aftertaste was sweet.

"You're so pretty, Shiro." Lance said, passing the plate to Pidge so that she could steal a few bites for herself. "Look at his face."

They all— even Hunk from between his legs— peeked at his face. His cheeks were red under the scrutiny, and his lips were plump and swollen from the heavy kiss. But his eyes had fallen half-lidded with desire.

Pidge scooted forward with a banana, dripping in melted chocolate that refused to stay where it was supposed to.

"Who didn't temper the chocolate right?" She griped, accidentally smearing it across her chest. "This is gonna be awful to clean up."

Keith leaned across Shiro's body to gather the mess with his tongue.

"Tastes good."

Shiro laughed, ushering her so he could have a bite. His mouth dropped open when she refused to hand it over, and that seemed to be the correct response by her pleased smiled. The curve of the banana pressed against his tongue, coating it with the rich chocolate flavor, and a line of drool slipped out of the corner of his mouth before he could catch it, falling down his chin and to his chest.

He groaned as Lance pressed against his prostate, running his slow, probing fingers across that spot until Shiro's breath hitched.

Pidge pulled the banana away before he could choke, and together she and Keith helped to clean up the mess he didn't swallow.

"You're right, Keith. It does taste good." Pidge commented, stealing the half-covered chocolate banana to eat for herself.

Keith hummed in agreement, holding Shiro steady as his hips involuntarily bucked back against Lance's fingers.

His movements jolted Hunk from his comfortable position between his legs, and he only grumbled a little bit as he locked his arms around Shiro's thighs.

"Taste good down there, too?" Lance asked, peering over Shiro's tummy to Hunk's barely visible head.

"Mhm." Came the fond agreement. "Delicious."

"Take over for me, here?" Lance asked, wiping his lubed fingers across the comforter.

"Aw, gross." Pidge fussed, and she shrieked as he reached for her head with those same fingers.

Shiro couldn't help the laugh that built up in his chest at that, and he offered her a consolidating smooch as she took up residence behind him. She claimed the mountain of pillows Lance vacated, wrapping her arms around Shiro from behind. Barely, her hands clasped together around his chest, and she let her face rest in the curve of his neck, sucking a hickey there.

Keith picked up the slack and slid one of his gloves off to coat his fingers with lube. They'd learned the hard way that it was hell getting lube out of all of the nooks and crannies of the leather gloves.

He pressed the digits in, perhaps a bit faster than he probably should have in his excitement, but Lance had fingered him open well enough that it didn't hurt a bit.

Lance got himself comfortable besides Hunk, and the two of the kissed once Hunk pulled back. Shiro's cock throbbed as the two of them stared him down, and he could have sworn he saw a flash of tongue passing between their lips as they ran their hands across his stomach.

"May I have the honors?" Lance asked after breaking their kiss, wrapping his long fingers around Shiro's cock. Without waiting for an answer, he took the tip in his mouth, bathing it with his tongue.

Hunk left Lance to do the work there (and they all knew that Lance loved his job), flopping down besides Shiro's near-boneless form.

Keith's free hand came to Shiro's chest as it jiggled from the bounce of the mattress, and Hunk took that as permission to show his tits more love than they'd already been getting.

He bit a love mark just below the collarbone, trailing his tongue down to the valley between his pecs. He lifted the other side of his chest up, squeezing the heft in his hold, and Shiro couldn't help the pleased groan. It rose in crescendo when Hunk took his untouched nipple into his mouth, and Keith, taking the heat, did the same to the other. It was a hard reach, trying to suck his chest while fingering him in the way he liked, but Keith was nothing if not dedicated.

Lance took him down to the base, and Shiro felt his eyes roll into the back of his head. Somehow, Keith found his prostate at that exact moment, and it sent a pulsing pleasure through his veins.

A tiny hand squeezed between their bodies, straining to reach across his fat belly, and he shifted to give Pidge more room, dragging the others over just a few more inches. She pressed an appreciative kiss against his shoulder, and he felt the familiar press of silicone against his thigh as she sunk her fingers against his plush ass. When she'd had the chance to grab it without him noticing, he'll never be able to figure out.

He didn't even have time to _think_ about it, as she pressed against his hole. Keith's fingers were still knuckle deep inside, but she knew he liked the stretch as much of any of them did.

Behind his back, Keith and Pidge shared a knowing look, and Keith helped her to spread Shiro's hole open. If they'd have been able to see it, it would have winked at them, twitching with want.

She pressed in with ease, thanks to Keith's helping hand, and Shiro felt his limbs turn to jelly as she held the full length inside of him, with Keith still running his fingers across his prostate. He couldn't help but squeeze the thick phallus, and he _knew_ Lance could feel his dick throbbing in his mouth.

Which was why he sobbed with need when Lance pulled off with a wet pop.

"Hey, Hunk? C'mere and help me."

Hunk left Shiro's chest with a kiss and slid back down to Shiro's legs. The two whispered a plan between the two of them, and Shiro didn't like the way their grins took up half their face.

Lance took his entire length down to the base, much too sudden for Shiro to prepare for. The feel of his tight, wet throat squeezing around the head of his dick had stars exploding behind his eyes, and he barely reacted as Hunk lifted his legs so he was near folded in half.

His stomach hung between his spread opened legs, pressed against Lance's forehead as he sucked him for all he was worth, and Hunk ran his fingernails across the faint stretch-marks just as Pidge decided she'd waited long enough and pulled nearly all of the way out before pressing back in again within a single breath. Keith, at the feeling, added another finger and pressed down on the _perfect_ spot.

"Oh, _fuck_. Do that again." He pleaded, and the four of them repeated their exact motions all over again. Lance deepthroated him expertly; Keith fingered him for all he was worth. Pidge pumped in and out in one continuous, smooth motion, and Hunk pressed his fingers against the soft, fat swell of his belly.

As much as it embarrassed him to admit, that last feeling was what sent him over the edge.

Lance swallowed down his load, slurping loud. He let it be known to them that he enjoyed the treat.

Pidge kept her arms around his chest as he trembled out his orgasm, bringing him down with gentle motions of her hips.

Between one tremor and the next, Keith had removed his fingers, and was wiping them clean when the vision came back to Shiro's eyes. Apparently, the look on his face warranted another, loving kiss pressed just against the corner of his mouth.

Hunk, for a minute, disappeared completely out of view. But he heard running water from the other room, and he knew that he would soon be back with a nice, warm cloth to wipe them down with.

Shiro himself, may have had an epiphany mid-orgasm, but he wasn't sure as he still needed time to collect himself from the stratosphere and piece himself back together.

Though he'd dissolved into a mess of non-verbal, pleased grunts as the others cleaned up around him, conversing softly above his head, he _did_ hear Lance steal the very last strawberry from the forgotten platter and eat it in one bite.

"Is it weird that I want to try cum covered strawberries next time?"

"Only a little." Keith admitted, even as Pidge mimicked throwing up behind them, complete with a loud, disgusted gag.

Hunk wiped between Shiro’s legs, and he shivered as the water trails left behind turned cold under the A/C. His tongue ran across chocolate stuck behind his tooth, and it was a nice, albeit surprising, treat to end the romp.

“Bring whipped cream next time, too.”

As expected, they laughed at him, and the four gathered around him in post-coital cuddles— another expectation.

Pidge melted against his belly, and Lance joined her, tracing gentle patterns against the skin there. He’d trace the stretch-marks, and Pidge would follow with her fingernail.

On the other side, Hunk took up most of the left over room of their double bed. He’d found Shiro’s hands without the latter noticing, and was squeezing his palm as he told some sort of corny joke that had Keith groaning from atop his belly.

Keith’s cold toes pressed against Shiro’s thighs, purposefully trying to sap heat from the plush pillows, but he didn’t shy away from the contact.

He can’t remember the last time he’d felt so comfortable in his own skin, but he knew he’d probably never stop smiling after this.

Shiro had never been happier.

**Author's Note:**

> feel free to check out my nsfw blog [here!](http://lewdjam.tumblr.com/)


End file.
